Death
Death (also called The Grim Reaper, The Pale Horseman, The Eater of Souls, and The Angel of Death) is the eldest and most powerful member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, who embodies death, ending, passing, and demise among humans, and a supernaturally ancient and supremely powerful primordial entity of immense power. Having existed since the beginning of time alongside his older brother and sister God and Amara, his twin sister Eve, his younger siblings Magnus and Oberon and his sister-in-law Aurora, Death is so old, he cannot remember when he came into being, and says it is possible that he is as old, or even older, than God. He is basically the embodiment of the end of all things, and also is the entity that all living things are fated to meet one day, when he comes to ferry them from the mortal world into the next realm. It is thought that those who see him will soon perish, and as such he is considered a bad omen. The Grim Reaper is most analogous to Charon, the man believed to ferry the dead across the River Styx in Greek mythology. As one of the Horseman, he is affiliated with his brothers War, Famine, and Pestilence. During the events of the Apocalypse, Death was bound to Lucifer and awaited the team to find them and he willingly give them his ring in order stop Lucifer. After the fallen archangel was defeated, Sidney personally gave Death his ring back. Death also gave the team a small portion of aid to defeat the Turok-Hans and lock them back into Purgatory. Death, God, Oberon, Eve, Magnus, and Amara are the most powerful entities in existence, making Death arguably the most powerful entity we have seen on the show, besides the other Primordial Beings. Due to the times and technology, Death drives in a pale grey 1959 Cadillac Series 62. Biography Early History Origins Death came into existence after God and Amara did, the same time as Eve, and before Magnus and Oberon. Death and the Primordial Beings viewed each other as siblings. Soon, Aurora came around and Death was cordial and civil towards her. He also said he was amused and shocked by God and Aurora's romance but supported it regardless. When God and Aurora married, Death willingly welcomed her into the family. Death later made the always and forever vow with his family. Since the beginning of time, Death existed alongside his siblings and sister in law. He witnessed and was astonished by Oracle's birth, saying the child was astonishing. He found great potential in and has good relationship with Oracle, saying he was perfect in angels standards. Death also taught Azrael the ways of death and had friendly relationship with her. Upon the creation of the Natural Order, Death was not only aware of the war between God and Amara. One time, Death, along with Magnus, saw and caught Amara destroying one of God's worlds. Disturbed, Death decides to exploit loophole in order to tell Oracle of this. Death unwillingly helped Amara destroy Eve creations and witnessed the primordial war. Death also saw the massacre of the Seraphims and stated he was not happy about how they defied and tried to overthrow God, having seen great potential in them and admitted even he didn't predict Barachiel would be corrupted. Death also witnessed the creation of the Archangels, and other angels. Oracle mentioned that it was Death who created the giant meteorite that wiped out the dinosaurs to tell Oracle everything has end. Death also mentioned that he was there when God created the first beasts, the Turok-Hans, and even, as he said, "Personally found them entertaining." He also hinted that both God and Oracle were worried what they could do and God then locked them in Purgatory, implying that he was possibly acquainted with God. Personality Death is in many ways opposite of his sister Eve, being stoic and nearly emotionless, only truly showing anger at beings that claim to be on the level of Death and his siblings (both the Primordial Beings and the other Horsemen), and when any being violates the natural order to a significant degree. Despite being callous at times, Death has a respect for the natural order of the universe. He explains to Sidney that there are times when it is difficult, but in the end, breaking the order in even the smallest way can cause untold chaos. Due to his advanced age, Death is completely detached from the rest of the universe. He even compares Sidney to a bacterium. He cares little for major events of the world, like the Apocalypse, and despite his coerced involvement by Lucifer, he only pays the events vague interest, resulting in his tendency to wander off from his assigned targets. Unlike the angels or Lucifer, Death considers Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel and their involvement in the Apocalypse highly insignificant in the grand scheme of things. However, unlike his horsemen siblings, Death is shown to have a more civil and calm manner when dealing with the Team; Death tells Rayne that most people also talk to him with respect. Instead of attacking Sidney during their first encounter, he invites the brave young woman to join him at the table to discuss the Apocalypse and even goes so far as to share his pizza with her. Death also claims to be an acquaintance of God Himself, claiming that the two both share a similar advanced age to one another, although neither of them can remember which is older anymore or even if they are the same age. While he does not hate Rayne, Mia, Sidney, or Nigel, Death feels that the group are an affront to the natural order, due to their constant resurrections. Even though he is capable of it, as a rule, Death himself does not normally resurrect people (most likely because it disrupts the natural order), though he can and might make exceptions or even "an exception once, not twice." He also seems to genuinely like, to a certain degree, Sidney, whom he says makes for good company, as the two share an almost father-daughter bond; Death even went as far as loaning Sidney his Ring so she can become Death for a day, as a way to teach Sidney quality of the Human Soul, along with the consequences of disrupting the natural order. While Sidney does lose their wager, Death is satisfied enough by the fact that she has learned her lesson to do as Sidney asks anyway, though he says it is also so they will keep digging into what is going on with the souls of Purgatory as he presumably doesn't like the idea of souls being used for power. Unlike the other Horsemen, Death has a level of respect for humans, specifically an immense respect for the human soul, viewing it as a beautiful thing, greater than many realize. Death tells Sidney that the soul is stronger than anyone knows, and that it can suffer much and be broken but can't be destroyed, not even by him. Over time, Death expressed more respect for the Team, and has even indicated that he was honored to be reaping Sidney himself. However, he showed some anger at Rayne avoiding Death reaping her as he told Rayne that was part of the reason he wanted Sidney to kill him. Billie the Reaper states that Death actually found some amusement in the Team's repeated returns from dying, indicating that was part of the reason he allowed it. Despite claiming to be totally indifferent to the Team and Earth, Death has helped on a number of occasions. He gave his ring to Sidney to stop Lucifer, agreed to get her block all the chaos and torture Lucifer's shadow-self did to her, and he even helped after Michael broke the binding spell the Team had cast on him, albeit claiming that he was only doing so because he found "that archangel boy arrogant." He also sharply criticizes Sidney for not following his earlier hint about souls and tells him bluntly that he'll help, but added, "Don't thank me. Clean up your mess." It is implied that he is not so much uncaring as he is above the petty struggles of the world, disliking being called on to fix things that he thinks should have been taken care of without bothering him. Death also has an appreciation for human food, especially junk food. His liking for Chicago's pizza was so strong he noted it as the reason he spared the city. In the next season, after Sidney lost Death's wager, Death showed up at Nigel's house, with bacon dogs, fries, and beer. Later, when Sidney summoned and bound him, he brought him pickle chips in an attempt to appease him, which proved fruitless. Nonetheless, after he was unbound, Death ate the food anyways and expressed his enjoyment of them on his way out. Death acts differently when around his siblings (more the Primordial Beings than the Horsemen) than anyone else, showing more emotion than he would around other beings. Death, upon coming into existence, considered calling himself Nagap, due to being the opposite of Eve, before choosing the name Death. Death, when talking to Sidney in Chicago, did not call his sister Eve in order to honor her request of not being mentioned while in exile, showing that he respects his sisters wishes. He also is openly fond of and respects Oracle, their relationship being closer than the one he has with Sidney. He acknowledges and respects the power of his oldest nephew, as he is the only Angel, partially aside from the Seraphim and Angelic Beast Michael, powerful enough to challenge him, showing some concern when Oracle politely threatened to battle him. Death also was openly impressed and acknowledging of Oracle's tremondous ingenuity, skill and power when he fought Michael, and also believed firmly that Oracle would win, showing confidence in his nephew powers and skills. Death also shows he is honest and does have the abillity to enjoy fun and feel excited. This side of his was shown when he was openly excited when Oracle finally used Primordial Magic in the battle against Michael. He also willingly admitted he did not waste his time watching said battle, saying it's been truly a very intense and exciting event. Physical Appearance Two-Minutes-to-Midnight-Episode-Stills-death-supernatural-25791930-2000-1333.jpg|Death's human form DeathOfDante.jpg|Death's true form : "The gentlemen's game has no need for theatrics." Death apparently has a true form, but the only known time he manifested in it was when he was risen by Lucifer for the Apocalypse. Virtually nothing of Death's true form was seen, but it seems to be at least around twice the size of a grown man and capable of low growling vocalisations, at least part of it seems black in colour, and it appears to be able to levitate. Death's true form is heard in Abandon All Hope..., when he ascends from his cell, with tremendous wings convulsing. Now, whatever it looks like, only God, the other Horsemen, Oracle, Jesus, and the archangels have seen it. Whenever Death appears to converse or interact with humans on Earth (be it physically or on the astral plane), he manifests in the form of a very slender man in a dark business suit. Unlike his reapers, Death is dressed in a dark business suit, as opposed to mortician wear which the reapers (except Tessa) are clothed in. He also carries a steel tipped cane and is indeed very thin like Bobby's wife described. He also appears to have overly large pupils that expand like the sockets of a skull depending upon his mood. His ring is pure silver and has a white stone set in it. Powers and Abilities As the Primordial Being that is the personification of the concept of death and being the eldest and most powerful of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Death is an unbelievably powerful abstract being of god-like magical power, possessing an immense amount of incalculably enormous infinite omnipotent power and omniscient intelligence and knowledge and is undoubtedly among the most powerful beings in all of existence, with only Amara, God, Aurora and Eve ranking above Death in power. He is immortal and regarded as the strongest of the Four Horsemen due to his advanced age and ultimate nature. He is the embodiment of death and, as such, angels and other supreme beings/spirits attributed with death itself often assist him. To explain his power level to Sidney, he said that a bacterium to a human, is basically the same as a human to Death and his age is such that he compared the Milky Way galaxy as being an infant compared to him. He is among the most powerful beings the Team has ever encountered and faced so far. He can kill anything in the entire Multiverse (except for Amara and God). Below is listed all the powers that Death has demonstrated on the show. *'Death Empowerment' - As the literal bringer of death itself, Death gains power from every being when they die, similar but opposite to Eve gaining power from every new life. Death gains an infinitesimal amount of power more than Eve does from the same being. *'Immortality' - Naturally, being one of the primordial beings and an immortal being, Death is exempt from and not affected by all forms of pain, fatigue, disease, or death. Death cannot die or be killed and is above and exempt from old age and disease, and as the Primordial Being of Death, he cannot be killed as long as the possibility for death exists, and also he doesn't age or have to eat, sleep or breathe. In the event his body is destroyed, he can repair it as long as death exists in the universe. He claims to be the only thing to last forever. However, God once threatened to kill him when he believed that Death was not interested in helping him defeat Amara. **'Invulnerability' - As both a Horseman and a fundamental driving force, Death is extraordinarily resistant to injury and is also exempt from physical harm and pain and cannot be physically destroyed in any manner, only his fellow Primordial Beings or his own Scythe can harm him. Death is invincible, exempt from physical harm and pain, and cannot be physically harmed or destroyed in any manner, although Satan is of the belief that Death's Scythe could kill him. However, this is unlikely due to the fact that the scythe was probably made by Death himself. It's implied that God can kill, or at least, harm him to some degree, as he once threatened Death. *'Mandatory Existence' - Death's existence is necessary and provides balance to reality. As God put it, "Life needs Death", and "Death needs Life". If Death were to be killed, reality itself would end. However, it was said that if both Eve and Death were to die, a new balance would be established. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' - Being the eldest and most powerful member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and as the primordial entity of death, Death himself can do just about anything he desires, possessing a great deal of incalculably infinite and unlimited supernatural power that rivals God, being able to flood the world and alter the cosmos with little to no effort. The only things he can't do is kill his elder siblings instantly nor can he restore power and life to beings easily. Death is so powerful that he is one of the few beings that can enter Lucifer's Cage without the need of the Rings of the Horsemen. Death is also powerful enough to remove and/or transfer the Mark of the Outsider. He even created an eclipse by realigning the Solar System. However, like with God Himself, the surface of Death's power has barely been scratched, as we have yet to see Death use the extent of his powers. **'Apporting' - Death was able to summon his scythe to him. **'Entity Creation' - Death has the ability to create beings, but only did so to create the Reapers and the Veil. **'Flight' - Death is independent of gravity. In addition, the Grim Reaper has hidden wings which he uses to fly around places. **'Invisibility' - Like his brothers, Death can only be seen when he wants to be seen and he can also disappear at his own will. **'Memory Manipulation' - Death was able to suppress Sidney's horrific memories of being in Hell, by placing the memories behind a "wall" he created in the back of her unconscious mind. It is notable, however, that this was not permanent, and eventually fell. Michael was able to break it down, which led to Sidney regaining all of her memories of her time in Lucifer's Cage. However, Oracle healed her. **'Reality Warping' - Death has unlimited power. He was even able to alter the cosmos to cause an eclipse. **'Resurrection' - As he is literally the bringer of death, Death can resurrect all forms of life back to any state he so desires and can also bring any being he chooses back to life, as he retrieved Sidney's soul from Lucifer's Cage, without being hindered by the supernatural barriers strong enough to keep Lucifer locked inside. He can even bring multiple people back to life just with his passing. However, as it bends/violates the Natural Order, he almost never does. Death can even repair himself if he is destroyed, given enough time. **'Soul ripper' - He can rip someone's soul out with a touch or his scythe when someone’s soul is condemned to Hell. **'Superhuman Strength' - Death's strength is incalculable; he can undertake any physical weight. Death can easily lift a grown man high off the ground with one hand. He was also easily able to block a blow from the Lance of Michael, wielded by the empowered Michael with the Word of God and as the King of heaven, with his scythe **'Telekinesis' - He can move objects or people with his mind. He once did this by bringing a chest set out so he and Oracle could play. **'Teleportation' - Death can teleport himself wherever and anywhere in the universe instantly with only God able to stop him from being somewhere. He also can even go to the Underworld or to the gates of Heaven. He can even teleport into and leave Lucifer's Cage without the need of the rings. **'Terrakinesis' - Death can rumble entire rooms to any magnitude he so desires; he has done this when he was released from his prison, and when he was bound. **'Thermokinesis' - Death can thermokinetically increase or decrease temperatures to any intensity he so desires. He caused his scythe to burn red-hot in order to make Dean drop it, simply by thinking about it. **'Touch Necrokinesis' - He can instantly kill anything or anything in this manner, causing instant death in anyone or anything. He once caused a man to collapse after simply brushing shoulders with him. After being bumped into by a man walking in the opposite direction to him, Death brushed his coat with his hand where the man had walked into him, killing him instantly. He was also going to kill Michael, who was at the time the King of Heaven, by touching his forehead. While not confirmed, he claims that eventually he will be the one who shall reap God. In addition to being and holding the power of death itself, even he cannot kill those that possess the Mark of the Outsider. **'Weather Manipulation' - Death is able to create cataclysmic events so harsh that he can wipe the Earth clean of any and all life, like he did with the Great Flood of Genesis 6. He was going to wipe out an entire state with massive weather anomalies when Sidney found him, on Lucifer's orders, but later decided not to do it. Death is responsible for the Great Flood of Genesis 6. He was also going to wipe out Chicago with a massive storm when Rayne found him. *'Nigh-Omniscience' - Because of the grim reapers advanced age and having existed forever alongside God since the beginning of time, Death possesses a tremendous amount of extensive absolute knowledge and awareness of creation and the universe that exceeds even Oracle's, and is only rivaled by the other Primordial Beings. There is very little he's unaware of, however only God Himself is more intelligent than the grim reaper, as Death's intelligence is only rivaled and surpassed by God. Additionally, Death is not completely all-knowing, as he has made mistakes and forgotten things. For one thing, he doesn't remember if he is as old as, or older than, God. Also, when Rayne and Mia wanted to return Sydney's soul, he didn't know what they wanted before they told him nor did he also know the exact reason the Team summoned/binded him. However, he clearly possesses some level of omniscience as he knew Rayne wanted to talk to him without being informed by Tessa or anyone else. He also claimed that if Rayne tried to bind him again, he'd kill them before they began the spell. **'Sensing Ability' - He can sense the presence of any living or undead creature around him. **'Supernatural Perception' - Death can tell what something truly is, regardless of how it appears, or if it is invisible, and can clearly see and hear every creature in existence. However, both God and Oracle are capable of hiding from Death, as Death said he didn't know where God is when asked by Sidney and admits Oracle's tricks were powerful enough to block even his sight. Skills and Talents *'Grandmaster Skilled Fighter' - Despite his overall old appearance, Death is an extremely skilled fighter. a well balanced character, Death is considerably proficient in both close range and long range fighting (though he is arguably better in long range). His most basic attack consists in a spinning scythe strike followed by a forward dash. In combat, his main weapon is his scythe, which he can attack with in various ways. He also makes frequent use of his Teleportation abillities to great extent,rapidly teleporting around to quickly confuse his enemies and easily avoid almost any attack by teleporting before it could hit him, theoretically canceling them. Death would also use his immense superhuman physical powers to easily survive most damage an enemy could deliver without fail and hurth them greatly with his attacks. He also makes use of powerful charged versions of his sythe's attacks that could lift any opponent with ease. Death can easily keep up with Oracle in combat with his skill. Creations Despite being the literal "Bringer of Death", Death himself has created a few beings and places in God's multiverse. These include: * Grimm Reapers: When the first humans were created and given souls, Death created the Grimm Reapers to take their souls to their final resting place. * The Veil: A place for human souls to go and wait for their Reapers after they did. * Reapers: As the Earth became populated with more humans, Death created millions of other Reapers that are not as powerful as the Grimm Reapers. Weaknesses Despite his incalculably massive power and even rivaling God's power, even Death itself/himself has/possesses few minor limits and weaknesses. Harming and Trapping *'Binding' - There are some binding spells which can force Death to fulfill and comply with the caster's demands, and/or force him to go to where the caster wants when the caster wants. Death can effectively be bound. God Himself kept him imprisoned beneath the Earth surface for thousands of years for unknown reasons. After raising him, Lucifer was able to bind Death to him and control his actions to a moderate degree, to the extent that Death needed Sidney's help to free himself. Rayne and Mia were also able to temporarily bind Death in an attempt to stop Michael, although Michael broke the spell. Death later threatens that if the team ever tries to bind him again "you'll die before you start." Possibly implying that Death either knew what they were doing and allowed it, or would be watching much more carefully in the future. *'God' - While God might not be able to directly kill him, God, due to being an older and more powerful primordial being, is capable of binding, trapping, overpowering and perhaps even kill Death, as evidenced when he threatened him. *'Amara' - Somewhat fearful of his oldest and more powerful sister, Death's refused to break the Mark of the Outsider and going out of his way to explain why to Mia instead of his usual apathetic demeanor to prior threats suggests that Amara may of been a threat to even him. It's also implied she can kill Death, as Death was unwilling to cross her when she insisted that Death lie to God. *'Oracle' - While Death is older and ultimately stronger than Oracle, Oracle is however powerful enough to combat against him and it has been seen that even Death is reluctant to fight Oracle and admitted he would prefer a civil ending rather than a fight, openly admitting fighting Oracle would be extremely difficult for even him. *'Eve' - As the embodiment of life and being slightly older than Death, Eve can overpower and perhaps kill Death. *'Magnus' - Despite being older and more powerful, Death cannot instantly kill and defeat his younger sister and Magnus is able to fight Death for great deal of time and can perhaps even destroy his physical form. *'Oberon' - Like Magnus, Death superiority in power does not mean he can easily defeat Oberon and would be injured before he ultimately overpowers the time keeper. Destroying *'Death's Scythe' - It is rumoured that Death's scythe is capable of killing Death. It is unlikely that it can actually kill him, as a horseman can't be killed unless his attribute ceases to exist. However, he could have meant that the scythe is able to get rid of the conscience form of Death. *'Lim 'E Light' - The sword is powerful enough to greatly injure and even kill Death, as well as wipe out his essence from all reality. *'Seraphim Blades' - The Blades are shown to intimidate Death when Azrael pulled them out and threatened to fight him. However, Oracle says while it can't kil Death, it's one of the few weapons powerful enough to inflict moderate harm on him. Relationships Humans Unlike his brothers, Death's view and opinion towards humans appears to be overall neutral; Death described humans as being bacteria and protozoa compared to him, and mentioned that he finds it annoying when Sidney goes to him about her problems, but he holds no real love or hate towards them. Death does apparently appreciate humans' junk food though. However, Death commented that Sidney makes for rather good company. Souls Death has shown respect towards the soul for its immense power and value and how even he is unable to actually break a soul. Angels Angels, even though they are celestial beings, have been described as "little" in comparison to Death. Death did display scorn at angels like Michael and even Lucifer for their militant, immature and imprudent actions; calling Michael a "stupid little son and soldier" for killing Oracle and leaving the door to Purgatory vulnerable to anyone who can open it, and calling Lucifer "a bratty child having a tantrum" in regards to his quest against Heaven and humankind. Oracle However, of all the angels ever created, Death actually finds Oracle's company the most likeable, similar to how he views Sidney. He is openly fond of and respectful in Oracle's company,due to having known Oracle ever since he was born. Death also acknowledges Oracle's power and bravery for being among the very few and one of the very few Angels that could pose significiant threat to him,showing visible concenr when Oracle politely threatened him. He has also said that Oracle has more than billions of lives and was confident that he would win against Michael, showing he holds Oracle's skills and powers at a very high regard. Turok-Hans Death showed a level of regard for the Turok-Hans which he didn't display for most other creatures; acknowledging them as "clever, poisonous things", and admitting that he "personally found them entertaining" during their free reign. God As both of them have been around since the beginning of time and are brothers, Death said the he was mutually acquainted and close with God. Unlike most beings, Death respects and talks kindly with God, and even inspired Him when God showed concern for Oracle. God, however, is willing to use force against Death when needed, as he threatened to kill him when he did not know Death was willing to help against their sister Amara. Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Beings Category:Strongest of the Species Category:Male Characters